When the House Goes BOOM!
by Advent Child of the Moon
Summary: Life's crazy when you have three spirits who don't know how to work a damn thing. Please R&R!


When the House Goes BOOM!

ACM: Well I was bored and working on my latest chapter to 'How to Forgive' I took a break and wrote this. Enjoy.

Summary: Life's crazy when you have three spirits who don't know how to work a damn thing.

Disclaimer: No I do not own YuGiOh but if I could steal Malik and Bakura and hide them in my closet I would.

"I hate my life..."

"Ryou why is this stupid box hissing at me?" Bakura called from the living room.

Ryou slowly closed the front door and glanced around his once nice apartment. He stepped cautiously around the dismembered toaster, past the dissected phone and into the living room. The television set that had worked perfectly fine that morning was now smoking. There was a giant hole in the screen and blue sparks suddenly flew onto the torched carpet. Indeed the television was hissing and crackling.

"I hate my life..." Ryou mumbled again.

Bakura glanced at him from the couch he was playing with what was left of the telephone cord.

"Should I even ask?" Ryou groaned.

"Your phone began making god awful sounds and when I picked it up some idiot starting talking to me in a strange language..." Bakura began. "I couldn't get any sleep with it blaring at me so I took care of it..." Bakura stated simply. "Then your toaster maker thing burnt my bread..."He growled, "that was the last of the bread too...And then this piece of crap wouldn't turn on, I tried the remote but it wouldn't listen to me so I chucked it at the ...err TV? Then you came home. Was school half as entertaining as my day?" Bakura drawled a bored expression on his face.

"You broke everything!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed.

"Not everything...there's still tomorrow..." Bakura murmured.

"This is the fifth time this month! How many more toasters do I have to keep buying?" Ryou shouted in exasperation.

"Toasters are a stupid invention anyway..." Bakura grumbled.

"That has to be the tenth phone in the last month!" Ryou continued to shout.

"If you've got something to say to someone then say it to their face," Bakura claimed.

"That TV was expensive!"

Bakura glanced at the smouldering black box, "If you're going to go out and by new devices make sure you get a new TV first," Bakura instructed. "Oh and get a bigger one this time."

Ryou shook with frustration and let out a quiet growl. He then stomped over to the TV and carefully removed the remote. He then opened the back of re mote and showed it to Bakura.

"It was out of batteries!" Ryou explained.

Bakura blinked, "Oops..." he mumbled.

"I hate my life!"

* * *

"Yami what happened?" Yugi gasped when he entered the Turtle Game shop.

Yami sat behind the counter his hair standing more upright than usual. The cash register...or what was left of it sat in a heap on the floor, spilt pop covered the counter and dribbled down the side of the counter, and a broken boom box also lay on the floor beside the cash register.

"Nothing..." the former Pharaoh grumbled.

Yugi examined the mess and frowned. "You fried our cash register and the stereo!" Yugi cried.

"It wasn't my fault!" Yami gaped, "those evil devices fried ME!"

"There's pop everywhere!" Yugi stated. "This place is a mess!"

"Hey I was only trying help but the stupid cash...box, THING wouldn't open! Then I couldn't figure out how to stop the stereo from playing that horrible music your grandfather always listens to!" Yami explained.

"What happened to your hair...and why is there pop everywhere?" Yugi persisted.

"I tried forcing the register box open..." Yami grumbled.

"How?"

"I hit it with the stereo and accidently pushed the register box off the counter, which spilled the pop everywhere..." Yami pouted.

"And your hair...?" Yugi pried.

As if on cue the smoke alarm went off in some other part of the house.

"Some things explode when you put them in the microwave..." Yami commented.

* * *

Fire was very fascinating especially when one stared at it closely. Marik was contentedly gazing into the flickering flames of a fire at that very moment. He adored how the blaze would crackle and spark. Starting a fire with the various items in the Ishtar's garage was the best idea he had all day. Especially when adding in a few aerosol cans which to Marik's delight, exploded.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked when he entered the garage from the backyard. He was carrying a bag of leaves in one hand and placed it beside the work bench.

"I started a fire..." Marik stated.

"I can see that," Malik replied.

"Then why'd you ask?" Marik retorted.

"Normally you use wood as kindling," Malik shot back.

The fire sparked a brilliant shade of blue, "Wood is the past, aerosol cans, paint and plastic are the future," Marik said.

"Marik..."

"Hm?" Marik wondered still staring at the blaze.

"What. The. Hell. Did you DO?!" Malik screeched.

Marik glanced over his shoulder and spotted his light staring at his precious motorcycle. The bike now lay on its side, both tires were slashed, the paint had been scratched and one of the handle bars had been bent.

"Oh it wouldn't go," Marik said with a shrug.

"What do you mean it 'wouldn't go'?" Malik hissed.

"Well I wanted to try and ride it but it wouldn't go, or start or whatever, I couldn't figure it out how so I got mad," Marik explained.

"YOU!" Malik shrieked.

"Yes my light?" Marik asked and got to his feet. He casually brushed the dirt from his pants and glanced at a fuming Malik. "Should I be running?" he wondered.

Malik nodded.

Marik laughed darkly and hurried out the door, Malik was close behind him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

ACM: So just an average day for our favourite lights and their darks. Poor Malik, I really do like his bike...Anyway please review!


End file.
